


Speech

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, Drabble, Humorous, M/M, PWP, Smut, Very light hearted, crackfic, handjobs, literally an excuse for me to write banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster, The Man who Speaks in Handjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speech

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on my tumblr asked for papyrus/my version of gaster, and I thought; 'fuck it, I love a challenge'!
> 
> This is completely separate from IFFK, btw. It's just a dumb little thing for my own amusement. ^-^

 “My, you’re quite desperate, aren’t you?”

 Papyrus whined, restrained by the thick black tendrils connecting his limbs to the corners of his bed, naked. “IF YOU’RE GOING TO DO THE WHOLE ‘CURIOUS SCIENTIST’ SHTICK, COULD YOU PLEASE WAIT UNTIL WE’RE DONE? MY GROIN IS STARTING TO ACHE.”

 Gaster pouted, before solidifying his expression, wanting to complete his little speech, one that would drive anyone wild with sexual anticipation. He loomed over the bed before dipping down, gently grazing his fingers over Papyrus’ face, little spats of sensation grinding out little noises from the pit of him.

 “Look at you, so _firm_ under my touch, begging, needy–”

 “OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.”

 “You want to be _fucked_ , don’t you?”

 “YES, YES, I’VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES. HURRY UP! MY LEGS ARE STARTING TO HURT.”

 “You want me to _fuck_ you?”

 “YOU LITERALLY JUST SAID THAT. YOU’RE REPEATING THINGS. I’M STARTING TO THINK YOU DON’T EVEN WANT THE SEX, YOU JUST WANT TO TALK AT ME.”

 “You want…” Gaster felt his voice waver as he tried to think of something to say, complete inexperience finally shattering his domineering exterior. “… to be _fucked_ … by me?”

 “SAYING SOMETHING THREE TIMES DOESN’T MAKE IT ANY MORE AROUSING, GASTER. THIS IS NOT THE ‘FONDLE PAPYRUS AND WAX LYRICAL POWER-HOUR’, THIS IS THE ‘FONDLE PAPYRUS, _THEN_ WAX LYRICAL POWER-HOUR, EXTRA FONDLING EDITION’. UNLESS YOU’VE APPEARED JUST TO GIVE ME A BONER THEN TALK AT IT LIKE A MICROPHONE, IN WHICH CASE, I FEEL LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME.”

 “Oh, fine. Spoil-sport. I’m starting to think you didn’t even want the speech.”

 “I DIDN’T. NOW ARE WE GOING TO–”

 He was cut off as something warm and slick enveloped his cock, the unnatural tendril tugging firmly, hard enough to be nearly painful, but not quite. Papyrus grunted out a low, cracked noise that spilled over into a whine, limbs straining against the threaded tentacles that held him in place as he drove his body upwards. It felt like he was on fire, burning from the inside.

  “If you wanted to start,” Gaster rasped, fully over Papyrus, running his long, black tongue over his ivory bones, “you should have just said.”

  Papyrus shot him a glance, eyes half lidded and cock pumping, every bone shuddering as the feeling tore through him.

  It was an odd arrangement he had come to, but it was one he did not mind.


End file.
